Here comes Marissa!
by 0o.Perona.o0
Summary: This story is about a girl that my imagination and I came up with. Her name is Marissa and she is a "guest" on Roger's ship the Oro Jackson! She wants to learn all about everything, so she uses her devil fruit powers to make it all happen! Come join, Shanks, Buggy, Roger, Rayleigh, and Marissa on a magical adventure! Rated K for cursing. Also I DO NOT own one piece in any way.
1. Chapter 1

The Oro Jackson sailed smoothly through the waters of the New world. The crew's boredom seemed to drag on endlessly. "Haaaaaaah." Buggy complained as he laid on the deck and fanned himself with a wanted poster. "It's too **DAMN** hot!" He screeched. Shanks jogged over in swimming shorts and extended his hand. "Wanna go swimming to cool off?" Buggy only glared at him through extremely pissed off eyes. "Go swimming?! And **HOW** do you suppose that I do that, huh?!" The red head tilted his head to the left saying "Huh?" Buggy jumped up and grabbed Shanks around the neck with both hands and screamed "You don't even remember, do you?! I'm a **DEVIL FRUIT USER**! And it's your fault!" Shanks put his hands up for separation between the two and admitted "Yeah, yeah, I remember now that you've reminded me for the _100th time_. Well, that's too bad!" Shanks broke away from his crew mate's grip and dove into the water, leaving an angry yet jealous Buggy behind.

Gol D. Roger had his feet on top of his personal desk, which was quite empty really. He sighed and thought: _"Something's coming, I wonder what?"_ He stood up and stretched and old captain's stretch. As he exited his cabin all around he heard murmurs saying "What's that? Am I the only one who's sees that up in the sky? Isn't that going to crash on us?" Curious as to what was going on up above, Roger looked up and saw what he thought to be a person. A person that would fall on him in the next 5 seconds. "Whoa!" Roger exclaimed as his reflexes kicked and he moved out of the way in good timing. The crew heard the echoing of breaking floors as the intruder crashed through layers of the ship, until the sound of water entering the ship rapidly was heard. The first mate stepped in as he saw that the captain was dazed and announced "This section, find supplies to patch up the holes! The rest of you find the intruder!"

Roger had finally snapped back to attention and said to Rayleigh "It's a girl."

"Who is?"

"She is." Rayleigh pinched the bridge of his nose and wished his captain was easier to understand sometimes. "We'll confirm that when we catch her." Seconds later screams were heard throughout the ship. "Rayleigh-san! It's a little girl!" A lower ranked crew member screamed as he burst through the door that lead to the deck. " I'm not a little girl, I just look like one!" A small voice said. A red-headed 9 - 10 year old girl came out behind him. She had long red hair, a sleeveless white shirt, black baggy shorts, white dress shoes, a lollipop in her mouth, and she had a white hat that read: Marissa.

"How rude!" She complained." Attacking me AND calling me a little girl!" The whole crew was taken back. Roger walked over to the girl and asked "Might I ask what you're doing here little _miss_?"

"Little miss?!" She repeated disgustedly. "Listen, my name is Marissa, and I'm not little! I'm probably older than you...who are you again?" All was quiet as the bold girl waited for an answer, but instead she received... laughter. "Wahahahahah!" Everyone but Rayleigh and Roger laughed. " Who, Who, Who is HE!" They laughed. A low ranked member walked towards her holding his stomach from laughing. "Are you serious little gir- er, Marissa? You don't know THE PIRATE KING!" He put emphasis on the pirate king, which made the crew cheer, proud of their captain. Marissa wanted no more of this nonsense and walked over to the edge of the boat and spotted Shanks who was oblivious to all of the trouble on the ship.

"Oi! You down there, fellow red head!" She shouted. "Do you think you can help me out?" Shanks turned around and saw the girl standing on the ledge. "Sure! I'll be right up, I guess." Shanks called back waving. When he'd first made his way up, Buggy ran to him and grabbed his shoulders. "SHANKS YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ANYONE THAT YOU HAVE A LITTLE SISTER?!" Shanks pushed him away upset that that was the second time today. "What the heck are you talking about? I don't have a little sister."

"Then who is that! The second red head on the ship!" Buggy shouted accusingly and pointing at Silica. "That's the girl I just met and was about to help out with something." He said calmly as he walked over to her. "Now young lady, what can I help you with?" Marissa marveled at his bloody red hair and how he called her "young lady" instead of "little girl". "Where am I? And what sea is this?" She asked.

Shanks chuckled and said "You're on the Oro Jackson, and this is the New World." Marissa lowered her head and began to hover a bit. "I-I-I! I MADE IT!" She screamed jumping in the air. Everyone watched as the small girl cheered and celebrated saying things like "I searched for years and years, but I finally found him!"

"Umm Marissa?" Shanks interrupted. "What exactly are you going on about?" Marissa stopped jumping up and down and faced him. "Well you see, when I was 10, I decided to travel the world's past and future so that I can know _everything!" _

"But, you're barely 10." Shanks questioned. "Hmm, not really. I'm about 1,105 years old really."

"Huh?" Everyone blurted out, unable to hold the word back. Rayleigh stepped over to her and leaned down. "Have you eaten any devil fruits by any chance?" Marissa held up her hand to show two fingers. Rayleigh gave a half-hearted smile and said "Is that so? Well, how about you show me one ?" "No problamo!" She said happily. "Oh! I've been meaning to do this one." Marissa walked over to the edge of the boat and stood on the ledge. She faced the crew and focused as her hair started to flow upwards. Her body started to glow as she placed her hand on her chest and said "Time flow! Fast forward!"

The now brightly lit body started to change its' form. Marissa's form got taller, curvier, and when her body stopped glowing...she was 18.

"Whoo! Whoo! Ow! Ow!" All the perverts of the crew screamed because for now, those shorts weren't so baggy anymore. Her hair was now to her butt, her shorts were tighter, her shirt became a half top, her hat was a tiny top hat now, and her shoes had grown off completely. Marissa took a deep breath. "Now, I should get to work."

* * *

**Marissa's devil fruit seen here allows her to time travel. If she touches a certain object, she can make the one object go back in time to its' past or ahead to its' future. When she uses it on herself, she can become younger or older.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rayleigh and Marissa sat in the dining room which was empty except for the two slow eaters. "So Marissa, what brought you here again?" Rayleigh asked.

"I want to know everything that _has_ happened in the world, everything that _will_ happen in the world, and everything that _is_ happening in the world." Marissa responded.

"Well what do you want to know from us?"

"I want to know where Roger put his treasu-"

"What was that?" Rayleigh asked even though he pretty much knew what she was going to say already.

"No-Nothing. Just that I want to know where Roger puts something that will change everything." Marissa said as she sighed heavily.

There was a minute of silence.

"Change everything, huh?" Rayleigh repeated and slightly chuckled, murmuring "Yeah, that's something he's capable of."

* * *

"Land Ho!" A crew member screamed for all to hear. "Island spotted at 2 o'clock!" Everyone began rushing around dashing for their positions. The ship took a light turn as Rayleigh and Marissa stepped outside to the deck. The ship approached the island, stopping at the dock. The island had an unappealing look with its dead trees that surrounded the place, the grey sand that the sea rolled back and forth on, black clouds above that thundered, and the occasional single chirp of one sick-sounding bird.

"Seems worth exploring to me." Roger and Marissa said in perfect harmony. They have each other a side grin as they jumped off the boat and headed for a path that led into the forest.

Marissa looked at all of the plants that she'd never seen before. She had a brown out dated notebook that she drew and wrote information in about the things that she saw. As the trees began to slowly but surely fade, Marissa heard faint and distant voices. As she walked towards the noises, Marissa came to an old looking bar. It as a plain, grey, squared building. It had broken windows, a ragged fence that would surround the whole building if something hadn't torn part of it down. *_This bar looks older than me_._*_ She thought as she approached.

Pushing past the old and creaky western doors, Marissa called out "Hello? Is anybody here?" A bartender held his head low so that his face was unseen as he wiped a glass. "Well...it all depends on what you want?" He said and Marissa flinched at how old and croaky his voice sounded. " I- I wanted to know some information about this island, you see, I'm a visitor here." She replied. "Hmm? Information about this island? Is that so? Well, are you a pirate?" The bartender said as he set down the glass he had been wiping, his head still hanging low. "I am, I mean - I am, but I'm not." Marissa said. A loud crash from in front of Marissa echoed through the small bar. She looked up and back at the bartender, but he wasn't there.

* * *

Marissa had been sitting in the now empty except for her bar, writing down the entire conversation with the bartender before he disappeared. "...but I'm not." She finished aloud. "Ah! I forgot that I was supposed to be exploring the island! Not sitting here!" Marissa put her notebook and pen into her pockets. As she exited the bar she bumped into a rather large figure, causing her to fall backwards. "Ow, Ow." She whined as she got up and dusted off her shorts. "Hey watch it bud-! Oh it's you, Roger!" Roger smiled at the bar behind the 18 year old, then looked down to her. "Hey Marissa, what'd you get to drink?" Marissa seemed confused for a few seconds but snapped back to attention. "Oh, from that bar? It's closed and abandoned." As she spoke she turned around revealing a fancy, well decorated bar. The windows had been fixed, the bar was now a shiny gold color, the ragged fence from before now looked like the pearly gates, and the new door was pure, shiny glass.

"I- I don't understand." Marissa stuttered. "Before it was...wait what...HUH?!" Roger cut in, "Well it sure doesn't LOOK closed, so I'm going to go on ahead in." Marissa wanted to object but if she had learned anything about him, he wouldn't listen. The two walked into the remodeled bar and sat in the front. The same bartender had his back facing them, wiping the glass Marissa thought had shattered. After Roger ordered an was serve appropriately she said "Excuse me sir, on this island, does it matter if you're a pirate or not?"

"Hmm? Well that all depends on what you think. Marissa." No sooner than he'd said that, did he lung forward, broken glass in his hand, with the goal to cut her. Marissa jumped off of her stool, just barely avoiding his strike. He leaped over the bar and pulled out a sword, continuing to push Marissa back with every strike. On the other hand, Roger faced away from them, quietly drinking his beer. _Slam!_ Marissa slammed into the wall, leaving her cornered with a mad man in front of her. "Before I kill you, I'd like to explain. My name is Jack, The Bounty Hunter! And many, many years ago, when I was a teenager, you, YOU Marissa, killed my future wife! Then to block out all of the pain, I ate an **illusion devil fruit** and pretended she was there!"

"I did? Wow, I really don't remember that." Marissa said as if she hadn't a care in the world. "Well you will in Hell!" Jack screamed as he launched his final strike. Then...Jack stopped his sword right in front of Marissa's nose. The clock in the bar near the front had become extremely loud to the two. It went: Tik-Tok! Tik-Tok! Tik-Tok! You could hear every time that the seconds hand moved. " I-I can't move!" Jack panicked. Marissa began to speak to Jack in a small whisper. "I'm sorry about your wife. I really am. I'd go back in time and get her, but it would make far too many time warps." Marissa put her hand on his chest. "What a nice heartbeat. I'd like to meet you in the future Jack, as a better person." "You bitch." Jack uttered. She took a deep breath and her body began to glow. A small orb of white light flew out of Marissa's body taking all of the light on her body with it. The orb did a 360 around Jack, then flew into him and made him glow. Marissa smiled as she said "Time flow! Rewind!"

Jack grew smaller and smaller until he was below Marissa's knees. When the light faded, there, in Jack's place, was a little baby. "Awwww, you were so cute when you were 5 months old!" She scooped him up in her arms and joined Roger at the bar. "Thanks for all your help back there." She scoffed. "Whaaaaa?" Roger smiled drunkenly as he now faced her. "Who-Who da hell baby is -hiccup- that?" Roger's eyes got big "Oh ma god, iz na mine righ?" (Oh my god, it's not mine right?)

Marissa just laughed. "Now, what am I going to do with this little one?" She thought. _*Oh! Where there's a bar, somewhere close is a village!*_

"Alright Roger, lemme just carry you to the ship real quick."

"Huh?" Roger replied.

* * *

Somewhere within the village near the bar...

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ A fist was pounding on someone's door. "Honey! Get the door!" A woman in her mid 20's shouted from the kitchen as she made dinner.

"No problem darling." A man in his late 20's replied as he got up from his work desk. "Hello?" He said as he answered the door. "Hmm, that's strange. Nobody's here. Oh? What's this basket." The man picked up a basket and pulled back the blanket over it. _*Oh my god!*_ He thought as he ran back into the house and towards the kitchen. "Honey~ I've got a surprise you might like~." He walked towards her and showed her what was inside the basket. They hugged and kissed each other saying things like "Our wish has come true! , So adorable too!"

Why they were so happy, you might want to know? Because in the basket was a little baby boy with a note on him that read: _**Please call me Jack.**_

* * *

** Illusion fruit** In case you didn't catch on to Jack's fruit and bar, he was using his devil fruit to make the rundown bar look like a fancy bar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohohoo! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohohoo! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohohoo! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohohoo!

Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves! Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun! The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!

Farewell to the harbor, to my old hometown. Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail, Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray. As we all set sail to the ends of the sea!"

A soft voice sung quietly from the deck during the late afternoon. Buggy followed the sound of the hypnotic half humming and half singing with great wonder. "Marissa? You- you can sing?" Buggy said sounding more than surprised when he saw her sitting on the railings of the Oro Jackson, gazing out at the sunset. She turned around and looked at him in a funny way and replied with a half smile full of pity "Buggy, I've been alive for hundreds of years, it'd be weird if I _couldn't_ sing."

"You didn't have to put it that way." He muttered under his breath but just loud enough for her to hear. "What song was that anyway? Something about delivering sake?"

Marissa heaved a tired sigh, and looked up as if she were remembering a good story. "It's just, a little tune some old shipmates of mine used to sing. All day and everyday. Non-stop really, we had many songs we'd sing while we worked but that was our favorite of them all."

Buggy seemed to not catch the word "old" was meant in her sentence because he said "Where are they now?"

Marissa turned her whole body to face the red nosed pirate and jumped off the railing. She walked past him, just stopping shoulder to shoulder with him and said "Well Buggy, I don't know where they are." She continued walking "I just don't know."

**Later that night…**

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _Someone was _seriously_ going to get hurt for pounding on Marissa's door so late at nigh unless they had one _hell_ of an excuse. "Marines! We're under attack!" When she came to, Marissa could hear that she was not their special target and that they were screaming at everyone's doors, telling them the news.

Marissa stretched her arms waaaay up into the air, put on some simple jogging clothes and headed for the loud deck with a smug smile thinking _This better be fun. _Exiting her cabin, she looked around and saw that this _was _going to be fun. For as far as the eye could see, there were marine battle ships all around. _Hmmm, so the pirate king is that big of a deal huh?_Marissa thought as she jumped into the action. Marines weren't even sure who this girl was, but that didn't stop them from attacking her. Her attacks seemed like simple punches to vulnerable open spots, but in reality, she was using a hidden blade. Therefore, when she punched someone, she'd also use the blade as a guide and follow it through with the punch. This was as merciful as she would get with people who made her have to wake up.

In the time it had taken her to kill about 10- 20 marines, the rest of the crew seemed to have taken out 5-10 each. Soon, there were more pirates than marines, causing them to retreat. "Hooray!" The crew screeched swords and guns raised in the air. Marissa wondered wearily back to her nice, comfy, bed when she noticed something was amiss. She stopped in front of her doorway and turned around to face the crew that was now enjoying their sake and meat in celebration.

She scanned the deck with her eyes looking for a flaw. Then she saw Shanks partying with a group of older guys and thought: S_hanks? Shanks? Shanks and ? Shanks and...Buggy? _She blinked in confusion. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't making a mistake. _No. I'm sure of it. Buggy **is** missing._ Marissa convinced herself. She too one last glace at the marine ships that were now almost completely out of sight and you know what she could have sworn she saw? A red-nosed boy, tied to the main mast. _You have got to be kidding me, _Marissa thought. She looked back at the partying crew. _But I don't really want to ruin their fun either, so I guess I'll go get the dumb ass._

Knowing that she needed a boat and permission for it, Marissa looked for the captain or the first mate. Turning around she bumped into both of the people she was looking for. Shaking it off, she said "Oh! Just the people I wanted to see! I need a-

"Go ahead." Rayleigh said before she could even say what she needed. "Just bring him back safely" Roger said while sipping his beer.

Marissa smiled and saluted "Yes sir!"

* * *

Buggy's P.O.V

"How could I let this happen? I'm such an idiot.." Buggy muttered to himself, causing a nearby officer to tell him to shut up while jabbing him with his gun. Buggy looked up and saw the fading lights of the Oro Jackson. Did they even notice that he was gone? _It's all Shanks fault__._

**-Flashback-**

Buggy was going one on one with a marine solider. Using a dagger he'd found around the ship, he was making good attempts to jab at the guy. Then, as he went in for the kill, Shanks jumped in with his oh-so-special sword that Captain Roger had given him. He took out the guy with one hit, saying "It's okay Buggy! I got your back!" Then he dashed off to be someone else's unwanted hero.

Buggy growled in anger. _How dare he always try to show me up._ While Buggy was mentally dissing Shanks, he didn't notice the marines sneaking up behind him until they pulled a bag over his head_._

**-Flashback over-**

Buggy snapped back to attention as he saw all of the marines heading for a long staircase. They stood in two lines directly across from one another, and both lines led to him. One man appeared and walked down the staircase until he was walking between the two lines. The soldiers gulped loudly and sweated a lot, Buggy was smart enough to know that this was the man he'd need to impress.

The man wore a dog mask, with black hair sticking out that was beginning to turn gray. His beard, which he'd some what neglected to shave, was black as well. Buggy immediately knew who he was. This was Garp the Fist.

* * *

Marissa really needed a faster boat. At the rate that she could row, she'd never get to Buggy. And if she did, she'd never get back to the ship. -_20 minutes later_- Marissa had finally began closing in on the fleet. She used her Time flow fruit to make her arms better, meaning before they were sore. _Okay, Marissa. This is going to be a really big job, so you need to focus._ Marissa looked down at the dark, sea water below her as she stood dangerously (For a devil fruit user) close to the edge. She closed her eyes and imagined small puddles of water, what it might have looked like before it became a great, big sea. She took a deep breath and whispered "Time flow. Rewind." When she opened her eyes there was a clear path of little puddles leading to the ship. It was a pretty long jump to the bottom of the sea, but she could survive. **  
**

She flipped down and landed on a flopping fish. Or more like, a lot of flopping fish. she threw the lot of them back up into the sea above. As she continued on her path, tossing fish back to safety and creating more paths while closing the ones behind her, she eventually arrived right under the ship she was after. _Okay, S_he thought_, this has to be short, sweet, and most importantly _**silent**_. _The last thing she wanted was to alarm every ship of her presence.

She unsheathed her hidden dagger and cut a small hole into the bottom of the ship. She pulled herself up, and was cornered by darkness, the only light being the moonlight coming in from the windows. She used Time Flow: Rewind on the hole that she came through and moved along.

There are 3 things that Marissa thought when she got to the deck. 1.) Thank God, Buggy's not dead. 2.) She hadn't imagined that this ship seemed familiar. 3.) This ship that she was on belonged to her old friend Monkey. D. Garp from back when they where simple recruits of the Marines. Buggy was currently talking to Garp himself. Well, more like, he was being interrogated by Garp himself. _Well_, she thought evilly, _Sorry Garp, but now isn't the time for a __reunion. Maybe later, old friend._ "Time flow," she whispered to herself, holding her heart. "Fast Forward!"


End file.
